


Descent IV: The Precious 坠落 IV：宝物

by Setg2154



Series: Descent 坠落 [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 这天里，郑允浩犯了一个错，并且为此受到惩罚。





	Descent IV: The Precious 坠落 IV：宝物

**Author's Note:**

> 斯德哥尔摩哥哥X扭曲的弟弟 
> 
> 设定是总裁哥哥和副总裁弟弟。弟弟是被收养的，没有人知道他在被收养前在孤儿院里遭受的经历。弟弟一直憧憬哥哥，直到他在一个寒冬的夜晚发现自己有了可以掌控哥哥的权力。

郑允浩在周五清晨的办公时间告诉他的弟弟，自己要在今天的晚间会议上否决一周前才走马上任的财务官主笔的第一个方案。他的弟弟站在他的办公桌前露出玩味的笑容，问他缘由。

 

郑允浩对这个提案背后的人是沈昌珉这回事心知肚明。他坐在显示屏后，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。“不论用什么模型去测算，都只能导出一个结果：劳师动众。这个提案行不通。”

 

“这不是数学问题。允浩。”

 

昌珉叹了口气，绕到他的身后来。当一只手落上他的后脑勺，他表面仍然泰然自若，但他快了几拍的脉搏暴露了他很紧张这个事实。他的弟弟俯下身，凑在他耳边对他宣告：

 

“你还是对数字盈亏看得很重。但这次无所谓了，随哥怎么想。只要哥同意用 _代价_ 和我交换。”

 

他弟弟的手在他的后颈摩挲片刻，像是在等着他的答复。他深呼吸着，什么话都说不出来，只能闭上眼睛。他感觉自己的脸颊很热，眼皮颤动，他的弟弟轻笑着拿下他的眼镜放到桌面上，然后牵着他，把他带进他办公室隔壁的套间。

 

即使在所有人眼里，这对兄弟的步调总是和谐一致，但实际而言他们之间存在许多分歧。郑允浩并不讨厌和自己势均力敌的弟弟在私底下相互制衡的关系。他视线低垂，顺从地跟在昌珉身后。

 

 

*

 

 

作为集团的最高决策者之一，郑允浩不仅需要权衡利弊，还需要树立威严；后者，曾经因为他的年轻和美貌一波三折。但如今，他只要在发言后沉静地站在长桌这头，十根指头轻轻地挨着桌面，身体稍向前倾，投影仪就会将他宣示着强权的黑影投在他身后的白幕上，打消一切人轻视或反驳的念头。

 

长桌那头坐着的是他的董事和股东。他扫视这群人，满意地听着他们试图和他辩论的声音逐渐湮没在CPU散热风扇的嗡鸣中。在进行简单地举手表决后，他抬了抬手。“如果还有疑虑和意见，”他说，“…周一找我来谈。散会。”

 

他毫无波澜地宣布方案被否决，然后打开会议室头顶的大灯，坐回身后德式风格的办公椅里，以领主风范目送下属从偌大的会议室中鱼贯而出。他一向欣赏这把椅子松木和硬牛皮打造的结实底座，还有它座位与椅背间几乎形成直角的硬朗设计。无疑可以有效地调动工作效率；但现在，它让他很不好受。

 

只有他自己知道，硬邦邦的座位硌着红肿屁股的感觉有多难熬。他的沉稳在会议室变得空无一人后立即随着他熄灭灯光的动作消失；他藏在黑暗里猛地站起身，他深深吸着气，手臂死死撑住桌沿，才不致于因为药物仍然有些眩晕的头脑，还有仍然发烫的屁股、肩膀和乳尖提醒他的屈辱事实浑身发抖：他今天在他弟弟的腿弯间被凶狠地掌掴时兴奋地勃起，还把精液糊了他弟弟一裤子；在这之后，还发生了令他心悸的另一件事——

 

稍早些时，他的弟弟把他带进套间后轻松地坐在沙发上，告诉他不想弄皱他一丝不苟的西装，让他自己把自己剥了个干净。处刑一般的命令在他弟弟打断他脱下袜子的动作时变得更加残酷。昌珉告诉他，自己很喜欢看他穿白袜的样子，于是袜子就不用脱了。这几乎让郑允浩站不稳脚。然后他的弟弟拍了拍腿，叫他趴进自己西装笔挺的怀里。

 

他照做了，脸颊烧红起来，但他在心里安慰自己这和以前的经历比起来也没什么好耻辱的——郑允浩在一只手掌在他的屁股上短暂的揉捏后猛地拍下来时全身紧绷。

 

昌珉落在他屁股上的这一掌带着十足十的力道，他从中可以深刻地体会到和自己相比毫不逊色的弟弟因为不得不服从他在工作上的命令，在心里积压了多少不满。

 

想到这个，他的脊背上开始冒出薄汗，他的阴茎磨蹭在羊毛材质的西裤上，违背他意愿地开始充血胀大。他咬住牙，向前伸直的手臂和指尖陷进天鹅绒的靠枕里，等待着第二次掌掴。但第一下后，他的弟弟停了手。

 

“哥记得那份PPT有多少页吗？”

 

“…索引四页。正文六十八页。附录十三页。”

 

“好的，那就按正文的页数计数吧。可怜的总管加班的时候非常尽心尽力，所以给我叫得响一点，哥。”

 

“…！”昌珉话音刚落，他就挨了第二下。他的臀部因为火辣的感觉抽动着，但他不允许自己丢脸地哀嚎出声。“二…”

 

“我说了大声一点。在这里没有别人听得见。”

 

“三。”他逼着自己从被压迫的胸腔里挤出声音。他的脚趾因为这下和第一计掌击完全重合的疼痛蜷缩起来。他盯着眼前沙发扶手上雕刻的栩栩如生的蕨类植物，希望能把转移力从屁股上尖锐的刺痛和阴茎蹭着羊毛的瘙痒中转移出来。

 

他当然不能如愿以偿。他的眼眶里积蓄已久的眼泪终于在他喘息着喊出“四十一”时滚落下来。他的全身被汗水打湿，心脏砰砰直跳、眼前发昏，植物缠绕的叶脉在他视线中逐渐变成曼德博特集永恒放大一般，可以让人的心智在其中迷失的漩涡。

 

但他不知道怎么回事，明明屁股那么痛，而且因为尽力忍耐不动，绞在一起的双腿已经抽筋了，可他的阴茎仍然越来越硬，前液不受控制地从龟头顶部的裂缝溢出来。他大口喘息着，第四十一下掌掴在他眼前激起的火星刚刚消去，第四十二下已经落下来。

 

他再也忍受不了了。在他弟弟机械一般、带着可怕的力道的手掌拍在他屁股上的瞬间，他哭喊着射了出来。

 

当他回过神来，昌珉正在揉捏他抽筋的大腿。他弟弟的掌心带着不正常的高热，和他的屁股一样滚烫。力的相互作用，他想，不知道昌珉的手会不会像自己的屁股一样肿起来。他把僵直的手臂收回来，突然感到自己身下湿乎乎的一片。他把脸埋进了自己的胳膊里。

 

“怎么了，感觉丢脸吗？”

 

他知道他的弟弟是个恶魔。他已经知道昌珉的下一句话一定会是——

 

“被打屁股到射精…我要怎么说呢。我很惊喜。那么余下的二十六下就先记在账上好了，今天放过你，哥。”

 

他不确定要不要因为他弟弟突如其来的善意而感激对方。他选择沉默。他的弟弟把他的腿从身上搬开，然后把他因为汗水蒸发感到寒冷前，把他裹进一张毛毯里。

 

“哥的衣服我放在这边。但是我好像必须要换身衣服才能见人了。”

 

他侧过脸去，看着他弟弟脸上戏谑的笑容。今天，罕有的是他在被他的弟弟折腾了一顿后还能保持清醒。他注视着昌珉从立柜里取出一套妥妥帖帖的干净西装，然后转身背对着他，向套间最里面的浴室走去。

 

“你可以当着我的面换，你知道的。”他说这句话时并没能看到他弟弟的表情，“…你不需要把它们藏起来。它们不是你的选择，也不是你的错。”

 

他的视线转而撞进他弟弟的眼底。他看到，昌珉的表情在一瞬间全部消失，在那双眼睛里，怒意和辛辣的痛楚开始翻腾。他们之间陷入了一种真空一般、暴风骤雨前最后的寂静。

 

他无法自制地屏住呼吸，即使裹着毛毯也感到寒冷。今天，罕有的，郑允浩感到无措。他不知道接下来将会发生什么。

 

 

*

 

 

郑允浩非常了解他的弟弟对于过去绝口不提的原因。这和沈昌珉在最炎热的夏天，在每一次让他付出“代价”，每一次帮他擦洗身体以及每一夜入睡时都穿着长袖长裤的原因如出一辙；他弟弟的胸前，背后，甚至于大腿内侧，全部布满或大或小，或浅或深的陈旧疤痕。

 

郑允浩曾经看到过他们一次。昌珉十三岁和他一同就读于伊顿公学时，在“墙赛”中因为严重的柳絮过敏症休克昏迷，医生抢救他弟弟时不得已用创伤医疗剪叉绞碎了整件运动长袖校服。

 

他那时守在昌珉的床边，他清楚地记得，衬衣下暴露的景象何其出人意料，令最老道的急症科医生都呼吸一滞。十五岁的郑允浩第一次亲眼见证世界的黑暗一面：他可以透过两年的岁月变迁，看到缀满他弟弟胸口和小腹的伤疤们在最初狰狞可怖的样子。这让他不知所措，但他很明白，这同时代表着他的弟弟有多么坚强。因此，既然昌珉从来没有和他提起过这回事，那么他最好同样保持缄默。

 

在他和昌珉朝夕相处的十余年间，他在脑海中审视这个时刻。在他每一次回忆起这些伤疤、揣摩它们的成因时，郑允浩逐渐发现，自己已经把它们当成了他弟弟的一部分全然接受。话虽这么说，他从始至终都谨记一点：强悍如他的兄弟，最不需要的就是他人言语的慰藉。

 

可今天，他显然被屁股上的胀痛烧坏了脑子，也有可能是他的弟弟顾虑他今晚还要主持会议，没有将他的体力全部榨干直到他连讲话的力气都挤不出来。不论如何，在话语脱口而出，造成不可扭转的死局之前，郑允浩都没有意识到自己的上一句话里，渗透着他在心底埋了十余年的——

 

“同情？”

 

他很久没听到过他弟弟这样咬牙切齿地讲话。他的弟弟紧握双拳，用力到关节都泛白。

 

“你竟敢可怜我。”

 

昌珉语气中的苦涩尖刀般轻易切开了他的愧疚之心。他应当知道，强悍如他的兄弟，不仅 _最不需要的_ 是，连 _最憎恨的_ 也是同情。

 

他的弟弟把手里的套装扔在地上，转而从写字台抽屉里拿出一个医药箱。这让他嗅到了危险。某一瞬间，他非常想要从对方身边、从这个房间里逃开；但他在把这个想法付诸实践、从沙发上爬起身之前，他的弟弟就用冰冷的命令切断了他一切逃避的可能性。

 

“不准逃。”

 

一双属于狮子的眼睛把他钉在原地。同时他看到他的弟弟打开医药箱，选出一个淡蓝色的药剂瓶和一只注射针管。药瓶和针管都非常，非常纤细，但未知的恐惧使它们看起来比它们的大小可怕得多。

 

“…你怎么敢同情我，哥？你认为发生在自己身上的事情很糟糕，如果让你看见像自己一样的我，你就会对我施以怜悯？”

 

他的确是这么想的。但很不幸，他想错了。

 

“...不是的。和这些比起来，你有没有过真的需要帮助，但没能得到过帮助的时候？”

 

郑允浩无法回应。即使他和他弟弟之间的关系比奇幻故事更加荒谬，他的弟弟也从不会在他的身体上留下任何永久性的创伤。他艰难地从沙发上撑起身体，坐了起来，想在他的弟弟走到他身边时让自己看起来比实际上镇定一些。

 

昌珉把手里的托盘放在他身边。托盘上只有他刚才看到的注射剂和药瓶，但这并没有让他觉得好受哪怕一点，他的弟弟以暴躁的动作扯开自己的领带，然后命令他：

 

“手并在一起。给我举高。”

 

“昌珉，我不是…”

 

“别反驳。只要让你稍微体验一点…哥可以理解吗？”

 

昌珉的嗓音不再暴烈，变得很柔和，但握着领带的手却毫不动摇。他闭上眼睛，不再去看他弟弟没有表情的脸，然后把手腕并拢，举过了头顶。他知道自己没有退路。

 

打上绳结的动作干净利落，带着不容拒绝、极富侵略性的力道。即使绸缎的领带很顺滑，他手腕上的束缚仍旧不可撼动。他深呼吸着，忽然间久违地开始猜想他弟弟那些伤痕的来历，他的心底忽然泛出一种奇怪的感觉。或许，这一次，他得以首次窥探到昌珉内心的——

 

当他的弟弟让他站起来时，他认命般迅速照做了。毯子从他的肩膀上滑落下来，他再一次变得赤身裸体——除了他脚上的那双白袜。他感觉到昌珉在沙发上落座，下一秒，他被突如其来的力道拉扯着跌进他弟弟的怀里。他的后背紧贴一副结实的胸膛，在昌珉对他说话时，炽热的呼吸拍在他的耳边，让他全身的关节都僵硬起来。

 

“手抬高，扶住沙发靠背。”

 

他犹豫了一下，最后顺从了。这个姿势让他感到全然地敞开，比以往任何时候都更加脆弱，让他心跳加速。当一个冰凉的针头戳进他的脖颈时，他的呼吸凝固了。他的弟弟在他耳边用一种令他汗毛竖立的温柔语调告诉他：

 

“要让哥放下你该死的骄傲太费事了。虽然我挺喜欢它，只有今天，就让它变得容易一次吧。”

 

他的指尖陷进沙发靠背柔软的面料中。被他压在身下的昌珉猛地打开腿——他的小腿挂在他弟弟的大腿之上，因此他的膝盖被迫分得更开，几乎劈成一条直线。摩擦让他感到屁股上红肿的皮肤快要被磨破了，而他大腿根部撕扯的疼痛差一点就让他呻吟出声。

 

当他预想之中，由药物引发的热潮涌动着开始拍击他的理智，他的每一寸皮肤都像被鞭子抽过一样，逐渐烧了起来。他的弟弟把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，火热的掌心沿着他的体侧从腰胯一路向上，郑允浩变得无法控制自己的颤抖。在他胸前的肉被大力揉搓，每一次都让他的乳尖变得充血坚硬时他已经不能控制地扭起了腰。

 

情欲蒸腾的感觉不陌生，但从没来得像今天这么快、这么猛。他咬紧嘴唇，但呜咽仍旧从他的喉咙里溢出来。他开始感到眩晕，抓住沙发靠背的双手也变得摇摇晃晃。

 

“手要扶好，哥。如果掉下来的话…”

 

他没能听清他弟弟接下来的话。可他的手指已经死死陷进沙发靠背里。

 

 

*

 

 

实际而言，沈昌珉相当善于控制自己的情绪。当他在他的哥哥身上看到了痛心疾首的懊悔以及认命般的默然时，他方才还熊熊燃烧的燃烧的怒火余烬只剩下一零星。

 

但他不准备就此放过他的哥哥。就像掠食者从不可怜受伤的羔羊，他永远不可能从一个顺从的郑允浩身边走开。

 

因此，当他怀中的哥哥身体大敞，在他最轻微的触碰下难耐地扭动腰肢，在他把脸颊贴上那形状优美的颈侧、可爱的脚趾在白袜中蜷曲时，他心中的愉悦不言自明。通常，他的哥哥会保持冷静，以超过他们在牛津绅士的故乡所接受的英才教育的自持，承受一切最荒谬绝伦的对待（尽管沈昌珉可以从他的眼中看到动摇和痛楚）。直到最后一刻。

 

但今天，药物已经把他的镇定抹消得一干二净。他看了看表。距离晚会还有八小时，他们的时间还很充裕。

 

“哥还记得本来要挨的巴掌还剩几下吗？”

 

“...二十六。”

 

他说话的时候正贴着他哥哥的耳廓，他的嗓音从心底最深处倾吐而出，因此是深沉的，沾满黑暗的欲望。允浩因为他语气里毫不掩饰的胁迫和贪欲在他的怀里发着抖；当他用双手推挤着怀中人胸前依附在胸肌上柔软的肉，把它们挤出一条乳沟时，他的哥哥因为羞赧，不自觉地想要闭合双腿。

 

但沈昌珉不动如山，他甚至变本加厉地把自己的腿分得更开。这样一来，他两膝几乎被分成平角的哥哥的喘息几乎变得泫然欲泣。这让他很满意。

 

“很好。那么这回就计二十六次。”

 

沈昌珉色情地肆意揉捏着充满弹性，触感可口的胸部，他舔上他哥哥的耳垂，把滚烫的呼吸全数灌进那只精致而敏感的耳朵里。他左手的指尖在他哥哥左边充血硬挺的乳尖上合拢，同时右手手指挤进了分开的双唇，用两根手指夹住了一条湿滑的舌头。

 

他放在他哥哥嘴里的手指动作轻柔，但另一只手加在乳尖上的力道唯有狠辣可以形容。

 

因此，他怀里的人猛地弹动腰身，牙齿陷进他指节上薄薄的皮肉里。而他手指上传来的这种反抗意味的疼痛让他变得更加残酷无情。在他的指尖捻动着那个可怜的乳尖时，他的哥哥像被绳索绞住了脖子一样挺着胸膛，没能喘上一口气。直到他的手指离开了那一点，才泄气一般瘫在他的怀里急促抽吸。

 

沈昌珉侧脸望去，他在紧闭着眼睛的哥哥的睫毛从中看见了泪珠。他把手指从那人嘴里抽出来，随手把口水抹在右边的胸脯上。

 

“要计数，还有在身后举着的手可别掉下来了，哥。”

 

他的哥哥听到他的话后嘴角向下瘪了瘪，像极了全世界里最受尽委屈的人。可即使面露痛苦，在他弟弟的怀里任人摆布，他的哥哥也很好地服从了他的命令。 “一…”

 

 _这说明离这个人彻底崩溃还有很远。很好。_ 沈昌珉第二下的用的力道和第一下一样大，这次掐在了右边的乳尖。他用下巴死死顶住抖动不已的肩膀，把他的哥哥牢固地钉在自己怀里。紧接着，在他的哥哥从窒息般的呻吟中找回声音，第二次报数给他前，他在左边的乳头上掐了第三下。

 

这次他用上了指甲。他知道这下一定痛的不轻。他的哥哥在他怀里被电击般剧烈地扭动，屁股撵磨着他早已坚硬勃起的阴茎，架在他双腿外的小腿抽搐着扣紧他的，片刻后又像失去了生命一般伸开。

 

允浩现在仰着脖子，但这个通常很傲慢地动作里没有他一贯的优雅淡漠；他的哥哥大张着嘴巴，举在身后的手臂在昌珉的耳边摇摇欲坠，像是屠宰场里待宰的羔羊般浑身哆嗦。他把鼻尖埋在他哥哥今天第二次被汗水打湿的发丝中深深吸气。他在这种酸涩体液中闻到了惊惧，闻到了皮肤底下鲜血的味道。

 

但他的哥哥无疑很顽强，在他的大腿上扭动片刻后，靠在他耳边的嘴巴里冒出一个颤抖的字节：

 

“三。”

 

沈昌珉感觉到，在他心中自一个下雪的冬夜恢复自由以来一直游刃有余的野兽开始失控；因为他的哥哥在他怀里四肢大敞，被剥夺了全部自卫能力，被他羞辱，被他用药物和疼痛搞到神志不清的当下，竟然还在和他做无谓的顽抗。

 

这多像他。在他尘封已久的记忆里，自己曾手无寸铁地徒劳反抗的、点燃他无数个噩梦耸动的夜晚的场景觉醒了。这使得和他压抑，曾令他感到自卑和几乎让他绝望、要了他的命的童年一起被封压在心底的、暴力和毁灭一切的冲动，在那个下雪的冬夜之后再一次蠢蠢欲动。这让他感到混乱，使他失去了耐心，令他只想让他怀里的人也尝尝拥有美丽翅膀的蝴蝶在被做成标本时眼看着圆头针钉进身体时恐惧、痛楚而无可奈何的滋味——

 

 _很好。_ 沈昌珉非常想要借此机会弄明白，他的哥哥究竟是一根会因为疲劳而崩裂的橡皮筋还是一根坚韧的，可以在每一次拉伸到极限后弹回成原状的弹簧。他第四下对乳首的揉捏——不是揉捏，是碾压——让他怀里的人挺直了身子，腰胯从他身上悬空起来。第五下，第六下和第七下，紧绷的身躯狠狠跌进他的怀里翻腾，挣扎，像浅滩上搁浅的虎鲸；在第八下，他用可以撕碎皮肉的力量拧着那个乳头的同时，他咬住他哥哥一直磨蹭着他嘴唇、味道鲜美的左肩。他没有理会他哥哥越来越响的哭喊，牙齿深陷进柔嫩的皮肉里。

 

“不——昌珉，求你…！”

 

他哥哥的手从沙发椅背上滑下来，十根指头紧紧拽住他的头发，好像抓住的是救命的稻草。他的哥哥因为疼痛（他很清楚，令允浩退缩的只能是疼痛）发出的恳求暂时打动了这位暴君，于是他不再继续用指尖施下暴行，转而用高温的手掌心爱抚那一对肿胀的乳尖。

 

但他没有放松尖牙利齿对他哥哥肩膀的钳制。他啃咬着，直到在舌尖尝到了血的味道。混杂着咸涩的汗液，他从血腥里尝到一丝甘甜。

 

他的哥哥刚才扯着他的头发，让他头皮生痛。但现在对方已经失去了这种力气，只有他用指甲小惩大诫地剐蹭血红的两点时，才会在他的大腿上无助扭动，用挨过打的挺翘的屁股磨蹭着他西裤下肿胀的阴茎。但他的哥哥对此毫无所觉，依然在他舔食着齿痕中一点一点渗出的新鲜血液时无辜地摆动腰胯。沈昌珉测过头去看他哥哥的脸。

 

一对沾满泪水的睫毛翕动着，脸颊和耳尖红得滴血，和乳尖比起来不逞多让。这双眼睛在沈昌珉把他哥哥一直举过头顶的胳膊拉下来时猛地睁开。手腕上的丝绸领带早就不见踪影，只有一圈泛红的皮肤象征它曾经的存在。

 

他把他哥哥僵硬、冰凉、发抖的手握在自己热到着火的掌心里，这种对比让他微笑起来。然后，他带着它向下伸去，让他的哥哥紧紧握住自己半软不硬的阴茎。

 

“看来不用绑住你你也能做得很好…但如果你没有求饶，允浩，你知道我会对你做什么吗？”

 

他的哥哥鼻翼翕动的方式如此惹人怜爱，让他情不自禁地贴上那个被汗水和泪水弄得湿漉漉的脸脸庞。但他握着怀中人右手的力道不容拒绝，并且，开始以同等的强迫态度上下撸动。他强迫着他的哥哥进行自慰。

 

“…我会一直狠狠地掐你的乳头。直到它们肿得和婴儿最爱的奶嘴一样大。”

 

他一边说着，一边把右手的动作进行得越来越快。他听见对方发出破碎的呜咽，进一步地握住他哥哥左手的手腕向上举，直到冰凉的手指碰到充血的乳尖。这时，他的哥哥瑟缩了，想要从他的钳制中挣脱出来，但这个冷酷的独裁者警告般让麻木的手掌用力蹭过敏感到极限乳尖，让屈辱和疼痛重新令他的哥哥变得驯服起来，软在他的怀里；随后，开始因为下身违背自愿的刺激蠕动起来。

 

“你逃不掉，只能忍受。如果你惹火我，一旦超过了某一点，即便你跪在我脚下哭着对我求饶我也永远、永远不会放手。这足以让你畏惧，让你干脆地切断你该死的自尊吗？”

 

他的语气，他残忍地逼迫他怀里的人进行自慰，他从始至终大大分开的双腿把身体变成比钉床更恐怖的刑具还有带来痛苦的暴力，加之他扭过头去，把一颗受尽摧残的乳尖含进湿热的嘴里——他的哥哥终于被这一切推至崩溃。

 

“不…昌珉。你不会的…求你，别——”

 

在沈昌珉能对允浩模棱两可的回答刨根问底前，他的哥哥射在了自己手心里。药物使疼痛的折磨和强烈的高潮传导的神经电流都加倍强劲，而从他们开始到现在已经过了很久了，他的哥哥再也无法承受更多的刺激，由于生理的自我保护机制陷入昏迷。

 

允浩倚靠着他的身体。这种过分信赖的姿势开始沈昌珉一直紧绷的身体放松下来。他这才发觉自己竟然屏着呼吸。他的大腿和后背像是徒手攀岩了一座峭壁那样酸痛。他向后倒进沙发里，紧握着他哥哥的两手，注视着怀中人在昏睡中紧蹙的眉头和紊乱的呼吸。

 

即使这个人被他玩弄到失去意识，沈昌珉眼底不甘的贪欲仍然在闪烁。

 

显然，他哥哥在垮塌前给他的答案不足以让他心里的野兽餍足。但他忽略了永远饥肠辘辘的它，同时忽略了自己硬到发痛的性器，在休息片刻后把他的哥哥抱进浴室里。

 

 

稍晚些时，衬衣和长裤被彻底浸透的沈昌珉把他的哥哥从浴缸里捞出来，然后他用软布擦拭这幅柔软的美丽躯体。他的动作非常，非常轻柔，像在擦拭一架珍稀的斯特拉迪瓦里琴。

 

提琴，他因为这个比喻露出微笑，实在是很恰适。他再次在脑海里细细回味他哥哥的全身除了肩膀上腥红色的齿痕，肿大如浆果的乳首和红痕遍布的臀瓣之外完美无瑕的肌理如同漆料般细腻的触感。他品味他哥哥刚才在他臂弯里，在他的牙齿和指尖下藉由胸腔和喉咙共鸣所发出的、甜美而饱满的音色。他感到心情愉悦。

 

 

*

 

 

从始至终，郑允浩都非常清楚他的弟弟究竟想从自己这里得到什么。

 

让他弟弟产生欲望的是他的服从。但他同时明白，这份渴望的根本原因漆黑如同黑夜女神勒托的裙摆：他的弟弟想要亲手击溃他的理智、揭开他的外皮，用双手触碰他躯壳深处的，难以启齿的，让他自己因为恐惧时时规避的黑暗欲望；然后，他的弟弟会利用这份可怕的欲望叫他屈服。

 

经年累月后，他的弟弟仍旧一如当初地渴望着他。这是因为他不从曾让他的弟弟轻易得手，哪怕一次。哪怕在今天。

 

他孤身一人矗立在没有光线的会议室中，酸痛的手臂抵住桌沿，撑起摇摇欲坠的身体。他感觉双腿踩在云端，而脑海再一次被今天早些由于药物引发的光陆怪离的幻想充斥。他感到寒冷。在他的梦境里，他的弟弟是一头正在狩猎自己的狮子，对他张开血盆大口——

 

会议室的门被轻叩两次后推开。昌珉站在门口，把走廊里的暖色灯光放进来。

 

“找你很久了，哥。不回家站在这里做什么？妈又发短信来催了。”

 

——猫科动物发达而锐利的犬齿阖下来，却没有他预想中的撕咬动作。他感到皮肤破损，血从伤口里汩汩涌出。但他的心脏有力地搏动着，并非因绝望冻结僵硬，就像是他生命的蓬勃在他弟弟腥红的口腔里达到了极点。

 

郑允浩冲他的狮子摆摆手，他把思维中一切诸如孤岛、深渊、形而上和希腊神话等等不着边际的隐喻尽数清空。他的弟弟站在明亮与黑暗的交界处等待着，注视他走向自己，为他留着门。

 

 

  
**The End.**

 

 

本篇标签：

 

血

油漆

药物

狮子

珍宝

提琴


End file.
